User blog:Silenvce/new oc
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) |rank=Warrior |mentor=Axolotltuft (former) Ottercreek (former) |mentoring=N/A |parents= *Rocktumble (adoptive father) *Newttail (biological father) *Cottonmouth (surrogate mother) |sibling/s= *Whiteheart (sister) *Bristleflame (sister) *Bramblingflight (brother) *Dinkyskip (adoptive brother) *Inky (adoptive brother) *Maplestrike (adoptive brother) |mate/s=N/A |kit/s=N/A }} Mountainpaw is a long-legged, brown and cream tom. He resides in as a apprentice, mentored by Ottercreek. 'Appearance' Heritage: Bengal x Moggy Description: Mountainpaw has long legs, with a long, lithe body. He has short fur and bright blue eyes and multiple facial scars and chips in his ears. He has neck scars and stomach scars, and a broken tail too. Palette: : = Base (#5c5252) : = Bengal Markings (#FFFFFF) : = Undercoat (#fbf5ea) : = Eyes (#8fb1ad) : = Leathers (Inner Ears, Nose, Tongue, Pawpads) (#c5afaf) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Adventurous **Description of trait * +''' '''Compassionate **Description of trait * ±''' '''Stubborn **Description of trait * ±''' '''Argumentative **Description of trait * −''' '''Hostile **Description of trait * −''' '''Challenging **Description of trait 'Likes' *Swimming **Ever since he was a little tom-kit, Mountainleap has loved swimming. That has been his favorite past-time and he goes swimming often. *Climbing **He's also loved climbing since he was a young kit, although he really never does it. He considers himself quite well at it. *Fishing **Mountainleap enjoys fishing, especially since he was young. His father took him and his brother out in a creek near the camp, hunting and fishing for minnows. 'Dislikes' *Sparkbite **He hates him for obvious reasons. 'Goals' *Become a Senior Warrior **He really hasn't thought about this much, but would like to be one like his adoptive father before him. 'Fears' *Anything that flies **He's terrified of any sort of bird, or flying bug. They have scared him since he was a young kit, and even leaves sometimes alarm him as dangerous. He may grow out of this fear. *Storms **He's also terrified of loud thunder and storms; especially since he nearly drowned in the tunnels because of rain- he associates thunder with rain, but isn't scared of the river, oddly enough. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan, RiverClan Cats Involved: Various WindClan and RiverClan cats Age Range: 0-6 moons *Newttail and Rocktumble dream of having kits- being both males, they request the aid of a surrogate mother: Cottonmouth of WindClan, a close friend of Newt. **The kits are all born safely, and begin their life in WindClan, in waiting for their transfer to RiverClan. **Yet things get hectic when Cotton leaves WindClan, becoming a rogue... and dies from a fox attack. **Newttail saves the kits, yet is distraught by the loss of his friend, and considers taking the kits away with him, as he wishes to leave his clan. **Finally, he decides to bring them to RiverClan, though he leaves soon after, never to be seen again. *Rocktumble, now a single father, raises the kits alongside brothers Dinkykit and Maplestrike **Whitekit and Bristlekit "die," sent down on a raft to go to StarClan and never be seen again. Or so they thought. *Rocktumble passes away. **Mountainkit learns secrets about his father- that he killed another tom. He doesn't care- and still loves him. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: All of RC, various cats in SHC. Age Range: 7-12 moons *Mountainkit becomes Mountainpaw **He's appointed his arch-nemesis, Axolotltuft. **She literally dies, and he's appointed another mentor that actually teaches him shit. *Sparkpaw breaks Mountainpaw's tail. *Sparkpaw gets exiled. **Mountainpaw persues him to the border, where he gets his ass punted back to camp. *He regularly visits the peak. **Almost every time he goes to the peak, he gets in an argument of some sort. **Snakepaw, a she-cat from ShadowClan, regularly shows up as much as him. He gets in multiple fights with her and eventually claws her face. *RiverClan moves to the tunnels. **On another visit to the peak, Snakepaw retaliates and claws him back, making deep claw marks across the left side of his face. Nectarstar catches him up at the peak fighting and he sprints away, taking cover in a former fox burrow that he had found earlier. He then breaks out of it and beats his leader back to camp, then gets confined to it for a few moons. **Coalstar barges in and RiverClan and ShadowClan's alliances are still being held together by a few strings. **He breaks the rules and escapes to the peak, gets clawed by Flickerheart and leapt on by Nightmoth, then stays at camp for the remaining moons. *RiverClan moves back to the surface. **Mountainpaw nearly dies as the tunnels flood. *Mountainpaw visits the peak, following his brother's scent. He meets his father again and learns that his sisters are still alive. **Distraught, they search for days on end. Finally, they go back to camp. They will find them eventually. *Mountainpaw finds apprentices at the ThunderClan border and taunts them, then Sparkbite and Nightrunner arrive. **Mountainpaw stays quiet, controlling his anger.. and possibly revealing the fact that RC and WC are allies. 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: All of RC Age Range: 12-CURRENT moons *Bramblingpaw disappears, along with Mountainpaw shortly after. **Nothing is known of their disappearance. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Nightrunner/Leader/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% :Sparkbite/Deputy/Archnemesis/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% |-|WindClan= :Stagstar/Leader/Knows of/Dot Rating(s)/0% |-|ShadowClan= :Coalstar/Leader/Acquaintance/Dot Rating(s)/1% |-|RiverClan= :Nectarstar/Leader/Acquaintance/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :Skyheart/Deputy/Acquaintance/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :Dinkyskip/Warrior/Adoptive Brother/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :Bramblingflight/Warrior/Biological Brother/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :Bristleflame/Warrior/Biological Sister/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :Whiteheart/Warrior/Biological Sister/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% |-|SkyClan= a |-|StarClan= a |-|Dark Forest= a |-|Other= a 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Silenvce Category:Warrior Category:Blog posts